A set of assembly language instructions may be used to specify the actions to be performed by a computer processor during execution of a program that corresponds to those instructions. Assembly language instructions refers to instructions that are “human readable”, i.e., written with alpha-numeric words and symbols, for example: “COMPARE A,B”, or “ADD R1,R2”. An assembler program is used to convert the set of assembly language instructions into a corresponding set of binary instructions (“machine language instructions”) that are executable by a specific computer processor. The format of the machine language instructions included in the executable program are specific to the architecture of the computer processor that will be used to execute the program.